


Build Some Courage

by jujutsunani



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Chrollo and Hisoka are besties, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Illumi and Kurapika are besties, Kurapika's Clan isn't dead, Leorio and Kurapika are childhood besties, M/M, Phantom Troupe doesn't exist, Pining, Sexual Humor, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City (Hunter X Hunter), no nen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujutsunani/pseuds/jujutsunani
Summary: "...and finally, instead of ogling the poor guy, why don’t you talk to him? Or even better, grow some balls and ask him the fuck out.”“You’re one to talk. I’ll ‘grow some balls’-” he air quoted the words, “when you ask out your little fuck buddy. Since we all can see you feel more than lust for them.”“Fair, I guess”Chrollo Lucilfer has been pining after a certain Kurapika Kurta ever since their first year; while his best friend Hisoka Marrow has been attempting to seduce his fuck buddy, Illumi Zoldyck, into a relationship that consists of more than just sex. The question that hangs in the air is whether the both of them can grow some balls to fulfill their wishes and if the latter will make it easy for them to do so.Knowing those two, more drama than they intend comes with their conquests.Build Some Courage = Grow Some Balls[THIS IS A MODERN AU AND TAKES PLACE IN A MODERN SETTING.KURAPIKA'S FAMILY WAS NOT KILLED BY CHROLLO AND HE'S JUST A SOFTBALL HERE SO PLS.If you don't like it, you're more than welcome to scroll past :)]
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Build Some Courage = Grow Some Balls

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern Au.   
> There is no nen, there is no killing of the Kurta Clan. Meaning that Chrollo never killed Kurapika's family alongside the Phantom Troupe.   
> They are all just in college living their lives, it's a slice of life twist on the older Hunter x Hunter Peeps. And they still have some of their accessories from cannon, like Pika's chains, Hisoka's cards, etc. etc.   
> There is spicy-ness in this, trust me, and drama.   
> We love that. Also, tags will be updated if I figure out how to do this shii.   
> I hope you guys like the first chapter.

Dark Continent Cafe always had a certain aura to it. 

Whether it be the sleep-deprived students chugging down coffee to give themselves enough energy to finish that dumb essay or the dark interior that’s main source of light came from the window; no one knew or cared to look into it. 

Despite it, though, it was one of the hot spots for students of Yorknew University. Where they would all go to either finish a project, get some good ass drinks and food, place themselves in an area where it was easier to concentrate, 

Or meet up with dumbass people they labeled as friends. 

Chrollo Lucilfer always found himself in Dark Continent Cafe for the last reason. 

“What have I ever done for you to lose your trust in me, Chro?” Hisoka asked as he stared at his best friend with a sultry gaze, one that was permanently glued to his face. 

Chrollo stared at Hisoka through his dark bangs, a glare vividly painted on his features, “Really?” he raised his pointer finger and directed it towards his covered forehead, the bandana covering the cross tattoo there, “you have the _audacity_ to ask me that?”    
  


Hisoka snickered, raising his cup of jasmine green tea to hide his smirk, “Now, now, that wasn’t _entirely_ my fault-”

“How was it not?!” Chrollo interrupted, throwing his arm out in a flabbergasted manner.

“Because,” Hisoka chided, his gold eyes glinting, “who told you to not only lose a bet against me but also get drunk while you’re at it?” 

Chrollo rolled his eyes. He made sure his bookmark was in place before closing said book and picking up his own discarded drink. As he picked it up, his eyes wandered back to the pink-purple haired shit head he decided to bestow the title of his best friend. 

Hisoka cleared his throat before adding, “Plus, you act like you didn’t get back at me for it,” he raised his left arm, showing the tattoo of the word **SLUT** across his inner wrist. 

“One, you act like you aren’t one. Two, you’re a god when it comes to make-up, so it isn’t difficult for you to cover it up. If anything, you take pride in the dumbass tattoo so it isn’t really revenge,” Chrollo begrudgingly replied, averting his eyes from Hisoka’s tattoo to outside of the cafe. 

He only sat near the window, if he didn’t he’d feel way too suffocated by the atmosphere and everyone inside. 

Usually, he enjoyed looking outside of the window while in the cafe. Watching as people he’d probably never know went about their days, completely oblivious to his eyes watching them talk to someone else, stare absentmindedly, or, on rare occasions, walk into the cafe.

Though, right now he wishes he hadn’t looked outside. 

A blond-haired male was walking on the sidewalk directly outside of Dark Continent Cafe. And Chrollo found himself, for what could be counted the millionth time, completely transfixed by him. 

His blond hair was styled the same way it always was, just left down for the wind to move its translucent fingers through. He was wearing neutral tones, that of [Dark/Light Academia](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/40/6d/06/406d064f6c7497909b56a1b82fa40803.jpg), which suited him better than anyone Chrollo would ever see in his lifetime. His hands - _oh god his hands_ \- on his right were chains he’d never be seen without. Rings adorned those fingers, those rings connected to a bracelet he wore on his wrist by the chains; whether he wore them for genuine protection or for the aesthetic, Chrollo didn’t know. In his left was his phone, which his light brown eyes were focused on as he walked without a care or notice to Chrollo’s clear ogling.

Though not everyone could bask in the same ignorance. 

“CHROLLO LUCILFER!” Hisoka practically shouted, ripping Chrollo out of his staring as Kurapika Kurta - the definition of beauty in Chrollo’s eyes - walked away. 

Chrollo turned to look at him with clear annoyance, “Yes?” 

“One, rude, I was calling you for like 5 minutes-” 

“Bullshit-”

“Two, thank you for that compliment earlier, I feel my makeup skills aren’t appreciated enough,” Hisoka smiled one of those Cheshire grins of his, the pink star and blue tear on his cheeks crinkling slightly with the upturn, “Three, I’ve told you many times to take pride in the tattoo. Look, it’s embarrassing sure, but you look damn sexy with it if I must admit; I’d surely fuck you-”

“You’d fuck anybody, Hisoka. Coming from you it isn’t much of a compliment,” Chrollo pointed out, a smirk adorning his features when he saw Hisoka’s expression now drop from teasing to one of pure exasperation. 

“Rude,” he muttered, before picking up his composure and continuing, “and finally, instead of ogling the poor guy, why don’t you talk to him? Or even better, grow some balls and ask him the fuck out.” Hisoka smiled once more, though this one was chastising. 

No name needed to be uttered out loud, the two already knew whom Hisoka was referring to. 

The one and only, Kurapika Kurta. 

Also known to Hisoka, Chrollo, and some of their other friends, as the victim of Chrollo’s stalking. 

_It isn’t stalking,_ Chrollo would rebuttal every time they mentioned it. 

Chrollo and Hisoka were third years at Yorknew University, one of the most popular, yet somehow extremely difficult to get in, schools in Yorknew City. There was no real surprise there. 

Hisoka and Chrollo had been friends since middle school, both of them extremely akin to the other; though one could only see this if they truly knew them. Not many people did though since Hisoka and Chrollo were just that. 

Hisoka and Chrollo. 

Not many got too close to them, not many people tried, and the two had each other. No matter their bickering, their fights, or the way they sometimes wanted to slit the throat of the other, they were all each other had. Because Chrollo understood Hisoka, and Hisoka understood Chrollo. 

And they both knew no one would ever be able to replace the other. Even if they tried to find someone to fill in the space. 

Kurapika was a third-year as well, someone Chrollo had met his first year when he attended book club. Chrollo had always been a frequent reader. Reading helped him escape the real world and enter realms where he could forget his worries and be one with characters. Though it could be considered nerdy, he was overwhelmed with excitement when he found out there was a book club that was actually maintained. 

Kurapika had shown up about ten minutes late, grumbling about how his friend forced him to join a club because it was better than just sitting around at his dorm doing nothing but studying. Though, even if Kurapika seemed set off by book club at first, all the other members could see he eventually began enjoying it. 

To the point, he came back every year after that. 

Chrollo thinks his interest in Kurapika - or _crush_ as everyone else liked to call it - began when Kurapika actually joined their discussion about a title they’d just read. He’d attempted to feign nonchalance while he spoke, though the more he did the more passionate his tone became. At the moment, the sunlight had fallen on his eyes at an angle that made them appear red with fervor. 

It was the same moment Chrollo’s seed of interest - **crush** \- grew. 

And it only continued to manifest the more Kurapika spoke, the more he allowed himself to express his emotions, and the more Chrollo allowed himself to admire. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Chrollo faced Hisoka with a raised eyebrow, “You’re one to talk. I’ll _‘grow some balls’_ -” he air quoted the words, “when you ask out your little fuck buddy. Since we all can see you feel more than lust for them.” 

At the words, Chrollo saw Hisoka still. Though, if one hadn’t known to look for it they wouldn’t have seen the subtle shift in Hisoka’s behavior. 

“Fair, I guess,” Hisoka crossed his arms over his chest, biting his bottom lip before looking up, gold meeting gray, “though at least I’m actually **doing** something with my _‘crush’_ ” he air quoted the last word, a triumphant smirk forming on his face when Chrollo heaved a deep sigh. 

The subtle blush on his cheeks did not go unnoticed by Hisoka, who merely laughed at the sight. 

After the two of them finished, they stood and walked out of the cafe side by side. Hisoka with his phone in hand, while Chrollo made sure his book and phone were secure in his bag. 

He looked towards Hisoka, asking, “My bandana is fine, right?” he had a book club meeting today, and he really did not want to make a fool out of himself from having the piece of fabric maybe slip and reveal what was underneath. 

Hisoka sighed, popping his hip out as he gave Chrollo a look, his hair, which he'd left down, covering his raised eyebrow, “Chro, you realize it really isn’t that big of a-”

“Just answer the question, Hisoka.” 

At the tone used, Hisoka sighed, “Yes, it’s covering it.” 

The day Chrollo got the tattoo, they were both too drunk to truly remember any part of the whole ordeal or bet. All they knew was when they woke up Chrollo had bandages all over his head, and when they took said bandages off a tattoo of a cross laid in its wake. 

He had never screamed so loud in his entire life. 

And Hisoka had never _run_ so fast in his entire life. 

Chrollo nodded in a silent thanks before turning and beginning to walk away from the male, as he did he could hear Hisoka shout, “AT LEAST GET HIS NUMBER YOU PUSSY!” since Hisoka didn’t care for the others on the sidewalk who gave him incredulous stares. 

Chrollo didn’t stop the chuckle that escaped past his lips as he just waved the man off. 

_Eh_ , maybe if things turned out well he might. 

Though that’s a **strong** maybe. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Stares X and X Strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sexual content in this chapter because HisoIllu are fracking. So, 18+ Content ahead. You've been warned.

“I couldn’t help but think she should’ve revealed her true nature from the beginning, she was weak. Covering up the power she had was so dumb! She literally allowed herself to experience every single bit of trauma she endured when she could’ve fought and she knew she could’ve!” Neon, a member of the Yorknew book club, commented on the title they’d just read about the main character. 

Her opinions were always ones that riled everyone else up since Neon was known for playing the devil's advocate. 

Melody, a music professor at Yorknew but also a lover of books herself, hummed, “Interesting point, anybody else wanna give it a go?” She was a sweetheart, and Chrollo had a special place in his heart for her. Not only did she run and maintain the book club, but whenever things got heated she always had a way to calm them all down. 

Chrollo opened his mouth to speak, and completely rebuke Neon’s opinion, though someone else beat him to the punch. 

“I’ll go,” Kurapika spoke up, his voice was deep but held hushed femininity to it Chrollo always found himself appreciating every time the other spoke. 

Yeah, his crush was bad. 

Though, debates between Neon and Kurapika were much worse. 

The room stilled, everyone mentally preparing themselves for the throwdown that would be taking place in the coming seconds. Neon hated when people spoke back on her opinions, though given how harsh they were most times, it always happened without fail. 

Every time, it was either Chrollo or Kurapika who went at it with her. 

This meeting, it would be Kurapika. 

Melody nodded, a physical sign of permission to let Kurapika go. 

Also the equivalent of opening the gates on rabid dogs. 

“One-" Kurapika raised one of his chained fingers as he spoke, "-her feigning of weakness is what gave her the power she needed when it really came down to it. Sure, I agree that she probably could have done something against the higher-ups when it came to her abuse, but who would’ve believed her?” Kurapika’s eyes narrowed, his right hand, the one with the chains, now outstretched in a manner that seemed like he was holding an invisible tray. 

Neon huffed, “I-” 

Kurapika continued though, “All they would've done was throw her down in the basement or, even worse, kill her for showing such power. Not only was she a woman, but she was one that possessed the power of a god. The trauma they gave her was nothing compared to what they **WOULD** have done if she showed such power. They would’ve tormented her, used her for their sick desires, or forced her to have children that could possess the same level of power. If anything, her enduring that trauma despite the power she had is what made her so strong. Her hiding that true nature and power of hers was the best move she could have played,” Kurapika finished by relaxing into his seat once more, a satisfied smirk on his face. 

Chrollo couldn’t keep in his proud chuckle, it wasn’t even loud so he hadn’t expected anyone to actually hear it. 

Neon, though, turned to him and glared, her arms crossed over her chest and chin upturned defiantly, “What’s so funny, headband?” she inquired, the nickname she’d given him since their second year ringing in the - way too quiet all of a sudden- room. 

Chrollo poked his tongue against his cheek to hold in his annoyance at the name, he didn’t feel like arguing with her about it since it only led to her trying to pull the fabric off and see what was underneath, “Nothing, Neon-chan.” he gave her a tight smile instead of a harsh glare. 

Melody chipped in, her eyes locked on Chrollo, “What do you think of it, Chrollo? Was she weak for hiding or strong?” Given that Chrollo was among Melody’s favorites, she always tried to pull him into the conversation. 

Chrollo sighed, looking down at the book in his hands as he spoke, “I agree with Kurapika.” he said first, able to feel a small shift in the room but he didn’t bother looking up. Chrollo had always been more in tune with his senses than most. “She wasn’t weak for hiding it away, since her reason for doing so was because of her resilience towards her environment and the people in it. Her enduring the pain kept her loved ones safe. If she’d burst into flames, or threw someone across a room without touching them, she’d be deemed a witch. Anyone who was close to her would be killed, and so would she.” he paused, taking in a deep breath before finally looking up. 

“She wasn’t weak for it, she’s one of the strongest characters in the book despite showing her power near the end. Kurapika said it well.” Chrollo finished his talking with a small smile, other members nodding and ignoring Neon’s incessant whining as they scribbled down some notes. 

When Chrollo looked over at Kurapika, he didn’t expect brown eyes to be staring back into his own. He didn’t look away though, which kept Kurapika locked in his stare since the other refused to turn away. 

A silent staring contest forming between the two. 

Chrollo, no matter how many times he has stared at Kurapika, never was able to really take in the details of the others' eyes. They weren’t dark enough where they seemed black, though not light enough where someone may have mistaken them for hazel upon first glance. Nonetheless, they were mesmerizing, much like their owner. 

Kurapika’s eyes narrowed the slightest bit before a clap is what broke them out of their trance. 

The two looked away, Chrollo swallowing down the lump that had built in his throat and he could hear Kurapika clear his throat through a frustrated cough. 

“Today was good, I loved hearing your opinions on everything. Make sure to read the newest title and be ready to discuss it in the next week and a half. If you don’t have a copy of the book yet, come with me.” Melody stood, she was small, extremely small, though it only added to the kind aura that followed her wherever she went. 

She brought comfort to a room. 

Chrollo stood as well, putting the chair he’d taken from the stake back and grabbing his bag afterward. He snapped his head up towards the left, able to feel eyes boring into him, and he was met with Kurapika once again staring at him. 

_ What the fuck?  _

He raised an eyebrow, which wasn’t easily visible because of the bandana covering most of his forehead. Chrollo tried to follow Kurapika’s gaze, though before he could the other had turned and walked out of the room. 

It wasn’t like his eyes were fixed on Chrollo’s forehead so he didn't need to worry about the other seeing the ridiculously embarrassing tattoo, t hough he did wonder why Kurapika was staring at him in the first place. 

He didn’t know whether to see this as progress or something to worry about. 

<><><>

Hisoka couldn’t help but admire the man above him, his pupils blown wide with lust as he let the pleasure wash over him in harsh waves threatening to completely drown him. 

Illumi Zoldyck was truly a masterpiece. 

Currently, Illumi was riding Hisoka in desperate bounces, eager to catch his own high and get Hisoka to his. His hands were gripping onto Hisoka’s muscular thighs, making it easier for Illumi to push himself up and let himself fall back down roughly. His head was thrown back, Hisoka able to feel Illumi’s silky black hair near where the latter’s hands were placed on his thighs. 

Hisoka refused to move or help, he enjoyed watching as Illumi unraveled from his usual composed stature; the desperation coming off of him stronger with every passing second. Without Hisoka thrusting up to meet Illumi's bounces, it made it much harder for Illumi to actually grasp that high his dick and body were craving. The more frustrated Illumi grew with not being able to get a handle on it, the louder and rougher he became as he lost himself in the chase. 

And Hisoka loved to completely break Illumi and ravish in the pieces. 

Their arrangement began their first year, the two feeling a mutual attraction to the other. 

Hisoka couldn’t keep his eyes off of Illumi when he’d first seen him. His long black hair was up in a high ponytail with small strands loose in front of him, which accentuated his, already sharp, features. He was wearing [a black skirt that barely touched his mid-thigh, a belt had been tightly wrapped around his waist, keeping the tucked-in emerald green flannel in place; a flannel that hung loose on Illumi’s frame and was resting on his shoulders in spaghetti straps.](https://www.pngitem.com/pimgs/m/235-2351282_ootd-outfit-grunge-plaid-green-png-aesthetic-grunge.png) What really had Hisoka’s mouth-watering, though, were the black thigh highs adorning Illumi's pale legs. 

What _kept_ him staring was Illumi’s gaze. Illumi possessed eyes that held the entirety of space, they were bigger than those of an average person, though that only added to the mysterious beauty Hisoka found himself drawn towards. He was especially intrigued when he saw the male throw a glare at anyone who gave him a slightly judgmental look for his clothing choice; almost daring them to say something to him. 

Illumi stood two inches shorter than Hisoka, but the latter used it to his advantage any chance he got. Like when they’d found themselves stuffed in the bathroom of the frat house the party they met at was held in, Hisoka’s hand gripping Illumi’s chin and tilting his head up so their lips would meet. Illumi hadn’t fought him off, if anything, he held onto Hisoka’s wrist tight enough to leave bruises as he leaned against the door they'd slammed shut with their desperation to touch the other. 

After they had sex the first time, which had coincidentally been the first time they'd even met, the two walked away from each other. They cleaned themselves up and walked out of the bathroom as if nothing had happened. A silent agreement to never speak about the encounter again no matter how _mindblowing_ it was. When they met again, it was after they’d found out they actually shared a class together. Hisoka was intrigued, while Illumi pretended he didn’t know who the hell Hisoka was. 

They ended up having sex again after they were partnered together for an assignment. The encounter wasn't meant to go in that direction, the two genuinely wanted to complete the project they were given; even Hisoka, who is the most sinful man to walk the Earth, hadn't had those thoughts because he actually _cared_ for his grade. Once they were alone in Illumi's apartment, though, the sexual tension built up to the point it exploded in the form of the Illumi seating himself on Hisoka's lap and kissing all the breath out of him. 

The explosion of their unresolved sexual tension continued to happen every single time they were alone. To the point that even when they were together in public, a silent attempt to try and stop having sex like feral bunnies, their eyes lingered too long on the other and pants suddenly tightened for no good reason. Even Illumi, who was one of the most composed men on Earth, couldn't control it. 

Once it became too much to ignore, they finally decided to make an actual arrangement or "deal". Illumi and Hisoka were sexually compatible beyond all rationality, so their agreement worked in both their favors. 

Fuck Buddies. **No strings attached.**

Now here they were, almost 3 years later with Illumi bouncing on Hisoka’s cock. 

During those three years, Hisoka learned it took _a hell of a lot_ to actually affect the infamous Illumi Zoldyck. When they'd first started, it was hard for Hisoka to read Illumi and really understand what was going on in that brain of his. Illumi held a monotone expression wherever he went and no matter what was going on around him, as if his facial muscles were glued into that expression and that expression only. 

For a bit, Hisoka believed that was the case. Since no matter what he did, sexually or not, it was hard for him to get a reaction out of Illumi. 

Though now, he could do it as if someone was reading Illumi's every behavior off to him. He learned to read the other through his eyes and his words, even if they held no emotion within them. Illumi feigned his expressionless attitude, Hisoka assumed this, and once he learned the truth of his assumption he figured out how to read Illumi easily. 

As he learned how to read Illumi, he subsequently learned how to break him sexually. How to make Illumi scream, cry, beg, and actually _show_ some expression on his face; some of the **only** times he ever saw Illumi do so. It had to be Hisoka's biggest flex if he had to ever admit it to anyone. 

"UGH **FUCK** ~" he heard a broken voice from above him, Hisoka was pulled out of his reminiscence as his eyes moved away from Illumi's stomach and to the black orbs that were Illumi's irises. 

Illumi was staring back at him, his dark eyes glossy with unshed tears, mouth hanging open like a dog in heat, and head tilted to the side. Hisoka smirked up at the sight, his long nails moving down Illumi’s thighs and leaving light scratches on the pale skin. 

“...Soka please,” Illumi whispered, his voice strained though it has been much worse in the past. Illumi shifted above him, crying out and tensing when he felt the tip of Hisoka’s cock brush his prostate but not pound into it like Illumi was used to nor loved. 

Hisoka hummed at the sound, thrusting his hips experimentally and smirking triumphantly when Illumi screamed and doubled over on top of him; black hair fanning against his chest in a beautiful curtain. 

"Please what, Illu?" Hisoka asked as his hand ran through Illumi's black hair, his tone dripped in a naive sweetness that had Illumi lifting his head to glare at him. 

Illumi placed his hand on Hisoka's toned pec as he stared at him, "Please move, fuck me, do **SOMETHING** instead of just laying there!" he exclaimed, his face neutral despite the desperation in his tone. 

“Laying here is fun though,” Hisoka replied, tilting his head to the side innocently as he looked into his partner's eyes. His hand still moving through Illumi's hair and admiring the stark contrast it gave to his pale hand. 

Illumi huffed while rolling his eyes, though he wasn’t able to get any words of frustration out when Hisoka flipped their positions over. The taller was now hovering above him menacingly with that smirk that had Illumi's stomach tumbling. Illumi swallowed down the excited lump that formed in his throat, his hole aching since Hisoka hadn’t pulled out when he moved them. 

Hisoka leaned down towards Illumi’s ear, using the grip he already had on the other's hair to tilt his head up, whispering, “I’ll show you just how fun it is~” Hisoka yanked Illumi's hair harder as he thrusted hips, hitting Illumi's prostate dead on. 

Illumi tried to hold in his scream though failed miserably. His back and hips arched off of the bed with the intrusion as he threw his head back. Not only was Hisoka hitting his prostate with every brutal thrust he produced, but his nails were digging into Illumi's hips, giving Illumi that sweet mix of pain and pleasure he always craved. 

He felt Hisoka’s lips move across his bared neck, biting roughly every now and then to leave marks in his wake. Illumi was too blissed out to actually care about it at the moment, his mind fuzzy with pleasure, it wasn’t like he couldn’t have the creator of said marks cover them up with how well he was at using makeup. 

Desperate for more friction, Illumi took a rough hold of Hisoka's hair and crashed their lips against each other. Hisoka didn't miss a beat, his hands tightening from where they were on Illumi's hips as his tongue met the others in a fluid dance. One of Illumi's hands scratched at Hisoka's back hard enough to draw blood while the other remained in Hisoka's hair. As a result, Hisoka bit at Illumi's lip with just as much pressure, the two swallowing each other's moans as Hisoka went harder; Illumi's ass ached the more it continued, but he loved every part of it. 

Loved the fact Hisoka didn't treat him like some fragile doll. 

Eventually, Illumi felt an extremely familiar heat in his stomach, “F-fuck, fuck, I’m gonna cum, _Hisoka_ -” Ilumi’s warning was cut short by his orgasm ripping through him, though Hisoka didn’t stop nor stutter in his thrusts. 

If anything he just went harder, keeping a consistent brutal pace. 

Hisoka kept his head in the crook of Illumi’s neck, panting as he chased his own high. Illumi was crying out at the overstimulation, his hands tangled in Hisoka’s hair and pulling so hard the thought of Illumi ripping out strands did cross Hisoka's mind. Illumi lifted Hisoka's head from where it was, Hisoka not hesitating to press his lips against the latter. 

Illumi pulled away from him, though before Hisoka could whine at the loss, he felt Illumi's lips pressing against his neck. Illumi bit down harshly on Hisoka's jugular, forcing not only a loud moan out of him but also pushing the other to his orgasm at the feeling of Illumi's teeth sinking into his skin. Hisoka's hips slowed down in their thrusts before stilling completely, his head falling on Illumi's chest and ravishing at Illumi's pounding heartbeat. 

Even if Illumi didn't show any reactions to things, his body always reacted no matter his protests. 

The two were breathing heavily, both their eyes closed as they calmed themselves down. Illumi's hand was on his forehead as he listened to Hisoka's breathing calm down, his own following suit. Their sexual compatibility was off the charts and every single time felt as good as the first and even better than the last. 

Hisoka sighed as he pulled out, not missing the way Illumi hissed at the feeling. He chuckled, tying the condom and throwing it out before he plopped down on Illumi’s bed. His head against Illumi's pillow. 

Illumi sat at the edge of the bed for a couple of seconds, rolling his neck around a few times, seeming like he was mentally preparing himself before he finally stood and walked himself over to his bathroom. Hisoka stayed on the bed, his arms behind him as he watched silently. Though when Illumi shut the door to said area, Hisoka closed his eyes and just let his thoughts wander. 

When he did, his mind brought him to the conversation he had with Chrollo hours before. This caused him to curse under his breath and shift a bit. He didn't want to think about that, not when Illumi was mere feet away from him. The male was very serious about their arrangement and when it came to the _no-strings attachment_ segment of it. Though, now that Chrollo put the idea of possibly asking Illumi out in his head, he couldn't help but think it over. 

He wasn't able too though when he heard the bathroom door opening; causing his eyes to snap open. 

Illumi walked back into the room with his long hair tied up in a messy bun and a face mask on, a dark blue robe covering his naked body, “You leaving or are you going to shower? I have to get ready.” he stated, his voice monotone. 

Hisoka almost forgot. 

Sex Illumi and regular Illumi were two entirely different beings. 

Hisoka hummed, staring at his nails before asking in a nonchalant tone, his legs propped up though he didn't care for the fact he was completely naked, “Where do you have to go so badly? Seems like after we fuck you always have somewhere to be.” he pointed out, hearing Illumi sigh exasperatedly. 

“Because I do, now answer my first question.” 

“Answer mine.” 

Hisoka’s rebuttal made Illumi heave out another sigh, the male placing his hand on his hip as he glared at the other, his glare being his lip forming the smallest of scowls and eyes narrowing the slightest bit, “Hisoka-" _oh god, here he goes_ , "-we are fuck buddies nothing more-”

“You don’t have to remind me-”

“Seems like I do because lately you’ve been trying to cross the line when it comes to keeping our personal business just that- **personal** ,” Illumi interrupted, his dark eyes boring into Hisoka, whom only glared back at him with his own gold ones. 

Hisoka scoffed while rolling his eyes, finally standing up and getting his clothes on. He didn’t rush in his movements, watching as Illumi turned around and picked out clothes from his closet, he especially watched as the male attempted to hide the limp he was sporting. The marks Hisoka had left on him darkening on his pale skin. 

A laugh escaped Hisoka’s mouth before he could conceal it. 

Illumi didn’t bother looking at him, already used to Hisoka’s antics. 

Once the other was completely dressed, Illumi finally looked up at him, though couldn’t get a word out since Hisoka was already standing before him in all his glory. Which never failed to render him speechless though he always played it off. 

The taller tilted his head, a grin breaking out on his face, he leaned down towards Illumi’s ear while taking a strand of the other's hair between his long fingers, “don’t think I didn’t notice the way you’re hiding your limp, good luck with your night, _Lulu_ ~” after the words were said Hisoka kissed Illumi’s cheek and pulled away completely. 

Leaving Illumi to scowl at the door. 

And while he did, Hisoka glared at the ground as he walked back to his dorm. 

Where Chrollo seemed to be making the slightest bit of progress with Kurapika and his newfound staring, Hisoka was only digging himself farther into his own hole with Illumi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop- I wonder where Illumi is going and why tf is Kurapika suddenly staring. poor Chrollo is having a crisis.  
> Gratzi for readinggg

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly believe that if all the drama in Hunter x Hunter had never happened, and it was "normal" Kurapika and Illumi would be besties. They just fit one another in my opinion, which is why they ARE besties in here. Cause it's my alternate universe. Also, Chrollo and Hisoka are besties. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
